Large-scale printing apparatus, in which images are printed on a continuous web of substrate that is subsequently cut into pages, are well known. When printing color images, it is typical to provide multiple imaging stations along the web path, each station laying down a partial image of a primary color. The primary color images are superimposed to form a full-color image. Of course, in such a situation, precise registration of the different partial images is of concern.
The present disclosure relates to a control system for operating a web-based full-color printing apparatus.